


To Love Somebody

by adharraa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Apologies, Bad Recitation of Shakespeare, Dating, Double Dating, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fake Dating Agreement, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hanging Out, Insecurity, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, More Like Third and Fourth Wheeling, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love, bad habits, canonverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adharraa/pseuds/adharraa
Summary: A series of Plance Ficlets from Tumblr!The ups, the downs, the silliness, the angst, and the disasters that are Pidge and Lance!
Relationships: Lance/Pidge (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - “I need you to pretend we’re dating…”

“Pidge? Hey Pidge? Piiiiidge~?” Lance annoyingly repeated.

“Whatever it is, I’m busy,” she groaned, not wanting to deal with it. Lance only got like that when he wanted something. And usually it was stupid or trouble.

“Aw come on, I can’t just wanna hang out with my good friend, Pidge?” he gasped with fake offense.

“You never do, so why should this time time be any different?” she shrugged, clearly untouched. She was immune to Lance’s tactics.

Lance just pouted. At this, Pidge just sighed.

“Okay, I’ll bite. What is it?”

“I knew you’d come around! But uh…well…” suddenly he looked unsure of himself.

“Out with it!” she snapped.

“I need you to pretend we’re dating…” he said quickly, so quickly that Pidge almost didn’t catch him.

There was an awkward silence that followed.

“That’s not funny,” she huffed, before turning on her heels.

“I’m serious!” he responded, gently grabbing her arm.

“Seriously? Do I even want to know why?” she asked.

“Uh well…see Keith said-” he started but Pidge shook her head.

“Nope, not happening. I’m not going along with this because Keith said something to bruise your ego again.”

“Aw come on!” he whined.

Pidge narrowed her eyes, “Why are you asking me, anyway? Why not an actual pretty girl, like Allura?”

Lance’s face turned completely serious as his eyebrows came together at her comment. Yes, Pidge didn’t think she was particularly pretty, but she never cared about that.

“What are you talking about, Pidge? You are pretty!” Pidge turned around, convinced that Lance was just saying that, only to be taken aback by the sincere look on his face. He thought…she was pretty?

“You didn’t even know I was a girl till a few months ago,” she pointed out, shaking her arm out of his grasp.

“So? Why does that matter?” he responded.

The meaning of his words sunk in and Pidge started feeling her face heat up and her stomach was feeling funny. Her mouth opened and spoke before her brain could fully process what she was about to say.

“Okay fine, I’ll help you…”

Lance’s face immediately brightened up and a huge grin spread across his face, “Aw thanks Pidge, you’re the best! Now, shall we…babe?”

“Don’t push it…” she muttered, hiding the small smile on her face from Lance’s view.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Excuse me?"

“Excuse me?” Pidge looked up, an eyebrow arched. She’d had to have heard that wrong.

Lance was uncharacteristically nervous, his hands shoved in his pockets. He huffed before repeating the words, “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

Pidge turned around, he couldn’t have been talking to her, right? Allura had to have been somewhere or was he just practicing to ask her out? Either way, it totally couldn’t have been directed at her.

“Uh, I’m not Allura?” she looked him dead in the eye, waiting for him to burst out laughing or something. But she was instead met with a look of confusion.

“I know you’re not?” he scratched the back of his head. “I’m not asking Allura, I’m asking you.”

And that’s when her confusion and curiosity seeked to peak, “Me? Why on earth would you be asking me?”

Lance blinked, “You generally ask out people you like.”

Pidge felt all air leave her lungs at that moment. She was sure this was a dream at this point. Sure she’d been crushing on Lance longer than she had cared to admit but she had never allowed herself to hope that he would return those feelings. Especially not when Allura was there. Especially when he’d hit on every other alien that wasn’t her. Especially because she didn’t see herself as the prettiest girl in the universe.

“You…like me?” she asked slowly.

He nodded his head, “I sure do!”

“Why?” she hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but it sort of came out. She half regretted it, but she was genuinely curious.

“I mean what isn’t there to like? You’re smart, fun, you’re beautiful, and you’re pretty badass on the field if I say so myself,” he answered, as if it was the most obvious answer.

Beautiful. He said beautiful. _And_ badass. Smart and fun, she could believe. They had fun together and she was the brains of the group. But beautiful and badass? She hadn’t been expecting that. And she could feel her cheeks heat up.

“I mean…that’s…I don’t see what’s the harm of a date,” she babbled out, unable to form the words properly.

And Lance looked like a he’d just walked into a shop full of all his favorite video games. He was beaming. All because of her.

“Awesome! Say two quintants from now?” he continued.

“Sure,” she answered, looking away to hide her blushing face and smile.

“Sweet!” he practically squealed before basically skipping out of the room.

Pidge’s cheeks were still pink and her heart was beating rapidly.

Had that _really_ just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I fell in love with you, not them.”

Pidge was hiding. There were things she knew, like how to crack codes and hack into enemy computers. But what she couldn’t understand was why of all beings in this seemingly endless universe, Lance had fallen for her.

They had been a couple for a few months at this point. Pidge didn’t dare get too close, with the fear that Lance would meet someone better. Someone prettier or more compatible with his personality. But not only had that not happened, the flirting had seemed to stop altogether. They had encountered several a beautiful aliens, but it’s like Lance wasn’t even seeing them. Pidge didn’t understand.

And today, when she had leaned up on her tiptoes to peck him on the lips, he had blurted it out.

“I love you!”

Her eyes had widened and before her brain could register it, she took off in a sprint. And she had found this empty utility closet somewhere on the fourth floor. And she felt hot tears streaming down her face. Why? She had the guy of her dreams, she should be happy right? Instead, she couldn’t help but feel a little insecure. She had convinced herself that this wasn’t going to last, that she was just a passing attraction. Something like what Allura had been. She wanted to believe his words and her heart did. The problem was that she listened to her head and her head had been telling her that getting too close was a bad idea.

She was sniffling, small cries were escaping her throat. And she froze when she saw shadows of someone passing. And she must’ve been crying louder than she had thought because she saw it stop right in front of the door.

The door opened and the light was blinding against her tear brimmed eyes.

“Pidge?” Lance’s soft and concerned voice made her freeze. Awesome, just what she needed right now.

“Lance!” her voice was higher than she intended and she cringed at the sound of it.

She expected him to yank her out of the closet and ask what she was doing in there. What she didn’t expect was Lance joining her in the closet. His legs were way too long to be comfortable but he wasn’t complaining.

“Lance, this is too small for both of us,” she groaned, trying to shift but it wasn’t working.

“Doesn’t matter. Why are you here to begin with?” he asked, his tone unusually serious.

“Oh me? I was just…looking for some alone time?” she inwardly cringed at how lame and stupid that sounded.

“In a closet? When you have your own room?” he questioned.

“Y-yeah? So?” she asked, her voice was shaky but defensive.

“Pidge…” his voice was pleading. “Is this because of…what I said?” he asked.

Though Lance couldn’t see it, her brows were raised in surprise. Lance wasn’t usually that quick but she supposed it made sense because she had run away as soon as he had said it. Even he couldn’t be that dense.

“It’s just…” she sniffled. “It’s just, it doesn’t really feel real, you know? I’ve liked you for a long time and never expected you to actually like me back. It doesn’t seem to make sense, especially when every other alien is more beautiful and…” she trailed off and shut up when she felt Lance’s arms wrap around her and drag her in.

“I fell in love with you, not them. I love you, Pidge. You, not anyone else. I need you to trust me on this. There’s no one else, there hasn’t been since we’ve been together.”

“Lance…” she felt at a loss for words. He sounded so sincere. And she knew in her heart that he meant it. It was just difficult.

“I trust you,” she said. “And I’ll try to be better about this whole thing.”

They embraced and Lance kissed the side of her head, “That’s all I ask…”

And for the first time, her head agreed with her heart. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You’ve been drinking tonight, haven’t you?”

Lance was a lightweight, everyone knew that. Still, that didn’t stop him from downing 2 shots of whiskey from his dad’s liquor cabinet. He wasn’t drunk per say, but he was definitely a little tipsy. He hardly cared, he needed some of that liquid courage tonight.

Because he was an idiot. He and Pidge had gotten into one of their arguments and it was entirely on Lance. He had been a jealous idiot. He knew that the kid Pidge was tutoring had a huge crush on her and rather than trust her to take care of herself, he’d basically demanded that she not even talk to him. Only after 5 minutes of yelling at each other and Pidge storming off did Lance realize how much of an idiot he was. And she had been furious. So he had a lot to make up for.

He knew this was lame, cliche even. But he was a giant romantic at heart so that’s what had him standing outside her balcony. He bent down to pick up some pebbles and threw it at the French door. He could’ve easily texted, but once again, he was a romantic. What was the fun of that.

He saw the lights in the room turn on and her silhouette appeared at the door. She gently opened the door and her cautious expression turned to that of irritation when she realized that it was him.

“Lance? What are you doing here?”

“But soft! What window yonder through brake lights-wait that’s not right,” he said, shaking his head. Damn, he’d practiced too. 

Pidge’s look of irritation softened, “Lance, oh my god…you are not reciting Shakespeare to me right now…”

“It is the west, and Pidge is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon!” he kept going, his voice cracking in various places.

Pidge found herself facepalming, “East, not west! The sun rises in the east, you big dork!”

Lance swayed a bit as he tried to remember the rest of the monologue. Pidge caught it and she huffed as she realized that Lance had had a drink that night. She took the rope on the ground, the one they frequently used whenever Lance decided to sneak over at night. Looks like she’d be the one climbing down tonight.

“You’ve been drinking tonight, haven’t you?” she asked, not expecting him to actually answer.

“Ah, screw it,” he mumbled as he ran forward and began climbing the rope. Pidge just gawked. Okay, he wasn’t as drunk as he could’ve been, but still…

He was a fast climber, climbing up the rope in under a minute. She stepped back to give him room and the look of irritation returned.

“Seriously?” she questioned but Lance stepped forward.

He grabbed her hand, a look of pleading in his eyes. “I was dumb, Pidge. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have demanded that you not talk to him. I was just…scared.”

The look on her face softened, “You big dummy, you need to learn to trust me a little more.”

“I do! I was just scared that…” he cut himself off, a little ashamed to admit next.

“Scared of what? Come on, say it,” she urged, stepping closer. Her nose scrunched as she smelled the whiskey on his breath.

“That…” he looked down, “That you’re gonna realize that you’re way too good for me.”

Her eyes softened. Oh so that was it?

“You’re good for me, Lance. I promise. You’re a huge dork and you’re an idiot for drinking tonight. But you make me laugh and you’re fun. There’s no better guy for me,” she assured, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He responded by wrapping his own around her waist and leaning down to peck her on the lips. Her nose scrunched up again, but it was cute.

“Gross.”

“Sorry, probably a bad idea,” he agreed.

They both laughed before she commented, “Romeo and Juliet? Really? You know they die at the end right?”

Lance made a noise, “I was trying to be romantic.”

She laughed again, “I appreciate it, I really do. Minus the whiskey, you coming here and making a fool of yourself proves just how sorry you are.”

She leaned up and kissed him. This kiss was a little longer, but it was soft. He returned the kiss with enthusiasm. After a moment, they broke apart.

She stepped back, “Okay, let’s get you some water. Time to sober up.”

She tugged at his hand and he let her pull him along, “Yes, ma’am!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Plance canonverse confession (Lance confessing to Pidge)

Lance had been lingering outside of the hangar for the better part of an hour, nearly pacing a hole into the ground. Pidge was in there, on her laptop. This was it, tomorrow would decide the fate of the entire universe. When the realization had really had the chance to sink in for Lance, he knew that there was only one thing left to do.

But for the first time in his life, he felt nervous. He’d been rejected time and time again, but that never deterred him. But Pidge was different. She wasn’t like other girls. He had known her for years, she wasn’t just a pretty face. She was smart, badass in battle, and just fun to be around. It had taken him forever to realize it and after tonight, he may never get another chance.

It was a little morbid to think about, possibly dying tomorrow, but he had long accepted that. This was war and there had always been that possibility of death looming over their heads.

But this was the final showdown, everything was riding on this. And he couldn’t go into battle without telling her how he felt.

Drawing in a deep breath, he entered the hangar door. At first, Pidge didn’t seem to notice his presence, typing away on her laptop.

He cleared his throat and finally her head peaked up from the laptop.

“Hey Lance, why aren’t you sleeping?” she greeted.

Lance shrugged, “Couldn’t sleep. Stuff on my mind.”

That really got her attention, taking the laptop and setting it down.

“Because of tomorrow?”

Once again, he shrugged, “Something like that…”

Pidge seemed to be catching on, “What’s going on?”

Lance didn’t say anything for what seemed to be an eternity, he stared at the floor. Mentally, he cursed himself. It couldn’t be this hard. It shouldn’t be this hard. He wasn’t expecting Pidge to return his feelings, he just needed her to know. Maybe that was it. He’d never felt like this about someone. It was the real deal this time.

“Lance, you’re scaring me now,” she pleaded, her voice barely above a whisper.

He swallowed the lump in his throat before lifting his head, staring her right in eye.

“Katie…” he began, noting her eyes widening at the mention of her real name, “Katie, we’re going into battle tomorrow and I really can’t go with this hanging over my head. And you deserve to know…”

He paused, trying to gauge her reaction. She waited and when he didn’t continue right away, she sighed.

“Know what, Lance? Stop beating around the bush.”

He gulped and drew in a deep breath before the words were finally able to leave his mouth, “I love you. I don’t know why it took me so long to realize that but I truly do. You’re not only beautiful, you’re so smart and brave. You’ve gotten us out of so many situations with your brain. And when it’s just the two of us, you’re so fun to be around. I actually almost enjoy you kicking my butt in video games. I think of what’ll happen after this is all over and I just can’t imagine what the future is going to be like without you in it. I don’t expect you to feel the same way, but I had to tell you. I love you, Katie Holt.”

He had said it all in one long, drawn out breath. His heart hammered against his chest and his palms were beginning to feel clammy as he looked to her again. Her expression was unreadable and that made everything all the worse.

“I, uh, just had to get that off my chest,” he said after a few minutes of silence had elapsed between them. He was about to turn and run out of there. It hurt a lot more than he had prepared himself for.

He had barely turn around when he heard, “Lance?”

He turned back to her and next thing he know, he’d been pulled down by the lapels of his jacket and there were lips pressed hard against his own. His eyes shot open. He could see her eyes were squeezed shut and it was obvious that she’d never kissed anyone before. Her lips stayed firmly in place as Lance’s shock wore off and his eyes fluttered closed. His lips began moving against hers. He raised arms and wrapped them around her small center. The kiss lingered on, their lips barely moving. But it seemed to last for an eternity. A blissful eternity.

Eventually they broke apart, gasping for air. Pidge yelped when Lance moved her arms around his neck and changing his position so that he was sitting and she was seated comfortably on his lap.

It was her turn to talk and her cheeks were feeling warm, “I really never thought you’d feel the same way.”

His eyes widened as the words sunk in, “You…really? Since when?”

She shifted her gaze away from his own, “Since the Garrison…”

“Since the Garr-,” he repeated, looking absolutely dumbfounded. “Pidge, you’ve been in love with me for years?”

She nodded her head and he felt his stomach drop. Years, she’d been in love with him for years…and he’d never realized it.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, holding her closer.

She snorted, “Why? I didn’t say anything and it took me a while to figure it out too. But it doesn’t matter. We’re here now.”

She was right and he smiled softly before embracing her. His heart was beating fast again, but now for a good reason.

“Lance?”

“Hm?”

“I love you too,” she mumbled as she pressed her forehead against his own.

His smile became a grin, his heart ready to burst. He hadn’t realized how amazing it was to hear those words back.

He responded by pressing his lips against hers, softly this time. She responded immediately and eagerly.

Whatever happened tomorrow and beyond, he was ready…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Plance Canonverse Confession (Pidge confesses to Lance)

After hours of tossing and turning, Pidge realized that it was futile to try and sleep. The nerves were getting to her and the adrenaline was pumping. Maybe a walk would work

Despite the many floors and corridors to walk through, her feet carried her to the bridge.

As soon as the door slid open, the first thing she saw was that she wasn’t alone. Lance’s tall, lanky silhouette was a dead giveaway.

“Couldn’t sleep either?” she asked, approaching him slowly.

He didn’t turn to look at her, he just continued to look out into the vastness of space. It was funny, Pidge was sure they had visited all of the systems of the distant stars. There wasn’t much wonder there anymore, but it didn’t make it any less spectacular to behold. The beauty was different was all.

“We’re going home,” was his short answer. Pidge nodded.

They weren’t going for anything good either. The few rogue Galra commanders that were left were holding Earth hostage and either way, it would end tomorrow.

“We could really die tomorrow…” he trailed on.

Pidge shifted uncomfortably, “Don’t think about that. We’ve come this far.”

“I’m trying not to. But it’s not just us. It’s everyone on Earth. It’s our families. I-” he didn’t finish as his voice broke.

“We’ve beaten almost impossible odds before, Lance. We’re going to win, just…” she started but trailed off. She didn’t know how to comfort him because in all honesty, he had a point. These were some of the worst Galra commanders and there was no telling what would happen if they lost. It wasn’t a thought she wanted to entertain. She was surprised that Lance was, though. Out of everyone in the group, he seemed to only want to think of the positives.

Moments of silence elapsed between them. She had a feeling that Lance wanted to say something and she desperately wanted him to say anything. She hated seeing him so somber and glum. It didn’t suit him.

“Have you ever been in love, Pidge?” he asked suddenly, catching her completely off guard. Her cheeks burned.

“Where did that come from?”

He gave a small shrug, “If we’re going to die tomorrow, you should tell them.”

Her eyes went wide at the suggestion. She hadn’t even answered the question but it seemed to be the answer he’d been looking for.

“Why? Have you?” she asked, trying not to sound as irritated as she felt.

Lance shook his head, “No. She’s too good for me. I don’t have a chance in hell with her.”

Her heart dropped. It didn’t surprise her that Lance’s heart would belong to someone. She was sure it was Allura, though. She checked off all the boxes and though Lance had backed off, maybe that was because he’d learned that once you loved someone, their happiness meant more than your own. And after everything was said and done, there was Lotor. They hadn’t confirmed it, but anyone with a good set of eyes could see that they were in love.

In the darkest part of her heart though, she’d always hoped that there could’ve been a chance that Lance would return her feelings. It seemed stupid, especially now.

She turned on her heel to walk away, but she’d barely made it 10 feet before turning back to him. It was now or never.

“Lance…”

Lance finally turned his body a little to face her. There was a kind of melancholy in his eyes and it just made it worse.

She drew in a deep breath, “Yeah, I love someone. I’ve loved him for a long time. Even before all this began, I loved him. But he seems to look everywhere but me.”

Her voice was shaky and she wanted to throw up. This had not been how she pictured telling Lance how she felt about him. She never expected to tell him at all.

“He’s an idiot then,” Lance said, trying to give her a small smile and she nodded.

“He’s an idiot, alright. Not for that reason though. But I love him anyway. He makes me laugh and I have fun with him. I can be myself around him. I especially love kicking his butt in video games.”

She could feel his gaze right on her and she could see his eyes widening in realization at that last part. Good, that’s what she’d intended.

“Pidge-” he started but she waved him off.

“Let me finish. You said I should tell him and I am. I’m in love with you. I know you don’t feel the same way but you do deserve to know. You’ve always gone on and on about never finding love but…you should know that there’s someone in this universe that loves you that way. Even if…” she couldn’t finish. The tears were rolling down her cheeks and her voice broke. Damn, this hurt. This hurt a lot more than she’d thought possible. It was like she couldn’t let Lance break her heart, so she was breaking it for him.

She closed her eyes and wiped the tears with her sleeve. Lance didn’t say anything and she couldn’t look at him. She just couldn’t.

But what happened next was the last thing she’d ever expected.

She was about to turn around and run out before making an even bigger fool out of herself when she felt strong hands on her upper arms and a pair of lips on her own. She was so stunned that she couldn’t kiss back or even run away.

This…did not compute at all.

When Lance broke away from her, he only moved his back a few centimeters back. There was a new look in his eyes and he was smiling.

She wanted to say something but the words kept getting stuck in her throat.

“Pidge, I’m so happy…so happy…”

Wait what?

“You…are?” she finally managed to say. “But you said…”

“I was talking about you. You’re way too good for me and I really didn’t think I had a chance with you. I never thought in a million years that you would feel the same way too. But I didn’t have the courage to tell you. It’s different with you, you know?” he confessed.

The weight of his words came crashing down on her. He was in love…in love with her? And the tears began rolling down her cheeks again. She would scold herself later for how big of sap she was, but now? Not the time.

She was overcome and when she grabbed Lance by the front of his shirt to pull him into another kiss, it felt so much more natural and sweet than the first. His lips moved against hers. They broke apart and their noses brushed against each other’s as their foreheads touched. He gave her the most tender smile she’d ever seen and she felt her cheeks heat up.

“We should talk about this after tomorrow,” she said, although giving him the biggest smile.

He nodded, grinning, “After we win.”

“Yeah…after we win… “


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “for starters, that’s impossible.”

“Couldn’t we just get Voltron to push it out of the way?” Lance asked.

Pidge rolled her eyes. Lance wasn’t that dumb, she liked to believe.

“So you want us to move a planet that’s more or less the size of Jupiter, is that what you’re saying?”

“I mean we’ve done some pretty amazing things before. Maybe…?”

“Okay, for starters, that’s impossible,” she answered. “Secondly, even if we’d tried, we’d probably get ourselves killed. Finally, it’s more feasible to just evacuate the whole planet.”

Lance shrugged, “Hey I was just tossing out ideas. We’ve managed to close a rift before…”

“And lost the castle as a result. We have the resources for a planetary evacuation,” she pointed out.

Lance pouted, “Yeah I know. I was just trying to be helpful.”

Pidge could feel Lance droop over her, then. His chin resting on her head and his arms wrapped around her. Oh, was that it?

She sighed, “You don’t have to toss out ideas when we already have one. And if you wanted to hang out, all you had to do was say something.”

“Yeah, but since we’ve returned to Earth, you haven’t had time for me,” he whined, burying his face into her hair.

“It’s been a little hectic if you haven’t noticed. But I’m sorry,” she reached up and rubbed his hand.

“Tonight then? You, me, the cafeteria?” he suggested. He knew he couldn’t get her alone on Garrison property. Especially not with her father running the place, her brother nearby, and her mother practically hovering. But he’d take what he could get.

“Of course. But only if you’ll be a good boy and let me work till then,” she smiled.

“Deal!” he answered readily, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

She let him hold onto her a little while longer…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “well, i’m pretty irresistible.”

“Stop!” Pidge squealed when she felt Lance’s hand give her a soft squeeze on her side. He knew how ticklish she was but she was working.

“Piiiidge,” Lance whined, “You’ve been working for hours! You need a break…”

“We could be under attack at any moment, we need to…” but she squeaked again when Lance squeezed her side again.

“You’ll be no good out there if you’re tired. Besides, it’s been so long since we last cuddled…” he wrapped both of his arms around her.

“I’m not tired right now though,” she answered, not ripping her gaze from the computer screen.

“You’re overworked. Even Shiro and Sam are take some rest. You need it too, Pidgey. Please, just a few minutes?” he pleaded.

She turned to look over her shoulder. Lance had those pleading eyes again, the ones she just couldn’t resist no matter how hard she tried.

She sighed and leaned forward to give him a quick peck on the lips. She closed the hood of the laptop and gently threw it to the side. Lance’s eyes lit up as she crawled into the spot on the bed next to him.

She was much smaller compared to him so he took her in with one arm. She nuzzled into his neck and he rested his chin on top of her head.

“You know I really can’t say no to you,” she mumbled, flushing.

Lance chucked softly, “Well, I’m pretty irresistible.”

She responded by swatting his chest.

“Ow, okay sorry,” he apologized. Pidge sighed and Lance felt her body relax.

“Wake me up in an hour?” she asked.

“Whatever you say, beautiful…” he said, giving her a light squeeze.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “well the probability of that is 0, but you go ahead.”

I’m going to try it.”

“You’re going to lose.”

This is exactly how it was every time the two of them played video games. Pidge would have the upper hand, Lance would try something to try and win, fail miserably, and Pidge would end up winning anyway.

“Sometimes, you need to just go for it,” Lance said.

“Sometimes. But this isn’t one of those times,” she responded, sticking out her tongue.

“Yeah I’m about to go for it and you’re about to eat your words,” he had such a cocky but cute grin on his face that Pidge simultaneously felt bad because she knew what was about to happen but also enjoying watching him make a fool of himself.

“Well the probability of that is 0, but you go ahead.”

Lance didn’t say anything but kept his eyes completely focused on the screen. Sure offense was the best defense a lot of the time, but in a game like this? Against her? No. Lance didn’t strategize and that’s exactly where he failed.

And sure enough, as usual, Pidge kicked his ass. There were times where she thought about throwing the game for him, but Lance would know. And he wanted the satisfaction of besting her in an honest game.

Lance whined, “I really thought I had it.”

Pidge just shrugged before crawling over to his side, “Told ya.”

His response was to grab her and position her on his lap. His arms were firmly around her and his chin rested on the crown of her head.

“We’re going to play again and this time we’re playing like this.”

“No fair! You know I have a hard time concentrating when we’re…like this…” she protested.

She could practically see the shit eating grin on his face, “All’s fair in love and war, Pidgey.”

She groaned, “Fine, I can still kick your butt like this.”

The level restarted and Lance hummed, “Yeah, we’ll see…”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I turned out liking you a lot more than i originally planned.”

All Lance could do was watch in horror as the beam hit the green lion. The beam that had been meant for him but Pidge shoved him out of the way. But why?

It took all of a few seconds to recover from the shock but when he saw the green lion just floating lifeless, something just possessed him.

“Lance, what are you doing?” he could hear Keith yelling but he tuned him out as he exited his lion and jetted over to the Green Lion.

Why had she done that? She was smarter than that! People expected that from him, hell, he’d done it for Allura once. But why did Pidge do it for him?

A thought crossed his mind then and his stomach dropped. No, that couldn’t be it. She couldn’t feel that way about him. There was no way…

“No, no, no…” he said as he ran into the cockpit and saw Pidge slumped over.

He gathered her tiny frame into her arms, cradling her gently. Miraculously she was still breathing.

“Pidge, why did you…why would you do something so stupid?” he asked, sounding more desperate than intended.

He didn’t expect her to answer and he felt her stir a bit and her eyes opened.

“Lance, what are you doing here?” her voice was so quiet and weak that it physically pained him to hear.

“You know what? Nevermind, don’t answer that. Save your strength. You can’t leave us, Pidgey…” he instructed, though the last part came out as more of a plea.

She ignored him, “I couldn’t…let you…die Lance. Not you…”

“Pidge…”

“I turned out liking you a lot more than I originally planned,” she went on.

At that, Lance froze. Wait…what?

He was dumbfounded, “What do you mean?”

Pidge only smiled, “I know you’re not that oblivious Lance…”

It was devastating really. How had he missed that? Why did it take this screwed up situation to finally understand that.

He didn’t have much time to ponder because she faded out.

“Pidge? PIDGE!” he hollered, but there was no reply. She was out.

“Lance? Lance! What’s happening? Is she alright? ” Allura’s voice asked from the comm.

Lance picked her up gently, “Allura! We need to get her to a hospital bed or something. I don’t know how much time she has but…” his voice was breaking and he hated it, “Please, she needs your magic…”

“Understood,” was her response.

“It’s okay Pidge,” he whispered. “You’ll be okay. Nothing’s going to happen to you I promise.”

But still, a lone tear slipped down his cheek when her almost lifeless form didn’t respond…


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ‘I think I love you.’

Pidge was a light-weight. And seriously, seriously drunk right now.

The Paladins had decided that they needed some downtime and legally speaking, everyone minus her were of drinking age. She didn’t want to feel left out and so the alcohol flowed freely.

And Lance found that she was incredibly cuddly. He also found that he didn’t hate it or find it uncomfortable in the least. She was actually pretty cute.

And he offered to take Pidge back home. Her parents were away for a few days, so he had absolutely no problem getting through the front door. Matt was evidently not home either. And in her state, babbling an incoherent string of thoughts and not being able to walk straight, there was no way that he was going to leave her alone.

After a series of mishaps, like throwing up all over the bathroom floor and nearly getting the water that Lance had been trying to force her to drink all over herself, he was finally able to carry her to her room and tuck her in. Even then, he didn’t find himself so willing to leave.

“You’re such a good guy, Lance,” she mumbled out.

“Well thank you, but tell me that when you’re sober, okay?” Lance chuckled, sitting next to her.

She giggled, “I like you so much. So, so much.”

That gave him pause for a second. As a friend, right?

“Oh really?”

“I think I love you. No, I actually know that I love you. I’m in love with you.” she blurted out.

Oh. Well that could only have one meaning and Lance’s eyes focused on her. Pidge was in love with…him? She was in love with someone and it was him of all people? How?

‘Why’ was a better question but he kept staring at her face as she went off to sleep. She looked completely peaceful. Without her glasses, he could see her face in proper. She had a perfectly angelic look. She really was pretty. How had he not noticed that before?

He wasn’t sure what led him to do it but he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead, brushing aside a stray strand of hair and tucking it behind her ear.

“Good night, Pidge…”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ‘Oh my god, please don’t cry!’

The terrain was unfriendly, the air was unbreathable, there was no food, and they were quickly running out of oxygen. Lance and Pidge were hiding at the mouth of a cave where the carnivorous scavengers couldn’t reach them. They couldn’t hide forever so they prayed the creatures would get tired soon.

But it had been hours and the creatures were unusually persistent.

“We’ll get out of here soon, Pidge, I promise!” he’d said but that was hours ago. And their oxygen levels were getting lower and lower.

“Lance,” Pidge whimpered and Lance winced at how vulnerable she sounded. He was used to her toughing it out and trying to come up with solutions.

“I’m here,” he reassured gently, crawling over next to her. He could see the tears forming in her eyes, threatening to fall.

“Lance, if they don’t go soon, we’ll be dead anyway. We could barely outrun them and we’re too weak to outrun them now. So we’ll either be monster chow or die of oxygen deprivation.”

Lance grabbed her hand, “No, we’re not Pidge. We’re leaving here alive. Even if it kills me, I’m going to get you out of here safely. I promise if it’s the last thing I do.”

He didn’t expect her to burst into tears, “I don’t want you to, though. I like having you around. I already thought I lost my dad and Matt. I don’t want to actually lose you too…”

He cupped her face with both hands without thinking much about it, “Oh my god, please don’t cry! I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant that I’m going to get you out of here and I’m always going to protect you. I’m never letting anything happen to you!”

The declaration and vow had another stream of tears flowing.

“Lance…”

He embraced her. And she returned the embrace almost immediately followed by a soft soft.

“I promise. And I always keep those. Please, just trust me.”

She wasn’t sure if it was the lack of oxygen going to her brain or how determined and serious he sounded, but she felt relaxed. She believed him.

“I trust you…”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Let’s go on an adventure!”

“I’m bored,” Pidge sighed, throwing her controller and leaning back into her boyfriend’s chest. Lance seemed to agree because he threw his own controller and wrapped his arms around her. It was their day off and here they were in her room, Pidge in a toose shirt and underwear and Lance shirtless with PJ bottoms. And of course, doing nothing but playing video games all morning.

“Yeah. I think we’ve beaten this game about a million times already. We need something new or I’m going to go insane,” Lance sighed.

“About ten times, but yeah I get the point,” she finally found that nice spot where she could rest the crown of her head under his chin. He had no shirt on, so the the softness of his skin helped.

“So, what now?” Lance asked, placing a kiss on top of her head.

“Honestly, I have no idea,” she confessed.

“That’s a first, you always have an idea,” he teased.

“Mmm, not now I don’t. It’s our time off and I really just wanted to be in your arms and whoop your butt for the millionth time at this game. But that’s the problem, it’s the same game. The satisfaction wore off.”

They went through a few moments of silence before Lance dropped his hands to her sides and gave them a squeeze, making Pidge jump.

“Lance! You know I hate it when you do that!” she squealed but Lance was merciless in his tickles.

“You’re laughing, so do you really?” he teased.

“Yes!” her voice was ridiculously high-pitched and Lance found it to be the cutest thing in the universe. He continued the assault until she was laughing and squirming uncontrollably. He laughed, stopping, wrapping his arms around her, and kissing her cheek.

“That was so not fair.”

“All’s fair in love and war, my dear. You beat me in video games, I beat you in this one thing.”

She stuck her tongue out and Lance responded by pecking her on the lips.

“Come on,” he said, standing up and pulling her up with him.

“Come on…where?”

“Let’s go an adventure!”

She raised an eyebrow and he chuckled.

“I mean to the space mall. We can get a new game and then I can buy you something sparkly,” he said, winking.

She snorted, “Did you just call a mall date an adventure?”

Lance just shrugged, “Haven’t all our dates been an adventure to some extent? It’s always an adventure with you, Pidge.”

She rolls her eyes and smiles, “Yeah sure. Let me just grab some clothes.”

He grinned, “Sweet!”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Get dressed, we’re going out.”

Lance hadn’t heard from Pidge in a week. He had tried texting her, calling her, even knocking on her door. But nothing. And frankly, it was worrying him.

It was Friday and he still hadn’t heard or seen from her. Enough was enough.

Luckily, he had a copy of the key. And a bag of snacks.

The apartment was in disarray, although that wasn’t that surprising. Pidge was always a messy one.

Seeing her passed out on the couch was another thing.

“Pidge?” he put a hand on her shoulder and tried his hardest not to flinch. She was all skin and bones. Had she been eating at all?

She wasn’t getting up and Lance was starting to panic. He ran into the kitchen and came out with a glass of water. A little splash of water had her stirring and she slowly opened her eyes. She groaned.

“Pidge?” he whispered softly. She slowly sat up and a small whine escaped her lips. Headrush.

“I was just…shit…” she muttered leaning forward to grab some papers on the table but Lance blocked her from doing so.

“Oh no you don’t,” he warned and she was instantly irritated.

“Seriously? I have things I need to finish!” she huffed.

“Yeah, but you also need to take a break. When was the last time you slept?”

It was a rhetorical question. He could tell from how sunken in her eyes were that she’d probably slept absolutely none in days. Possibly a week.

“I can sleep when I finish this,” she insisted but Lance didn’t budge.

He was serious now, “Pidge…when was the last time you ate? Don’t lie, because I’ll know.”

She didn’t answer, she actually looked away.

Keep calm, Lance. Keep calm.

“You-you can’t do this again, Pidge,” he tried to keep his voice steady. “You can’t. You promised you wouldn’t…”

Pidge sighed, “I’ve been forgetting to do a lot of things, Lance. I’ve just been so swamped with my classes. I promise, I didn’t mean…”

She looked at him then. She was telling telling the truth. Still, he hated this. It wasn’t healthy. And he was afraid that he was going to lose her if this went on.

“Get dressed, we’re going out,” he said after a moment of silence. Pidge just looked at him incredulously.

“I just told you that I have a bunch of things to do for class!”

Lance was unfazed, “And? It’s Friday night and your stuff isn’t due for a while right? You can take off tonight. I know this Italian place by the boardwalk.”

She looked unconvinced, “I don’t know…I had good momentum all week…”

“Piiiidge,” he whined. “Come on, you need balance. You need to relax a bit.”

They stared at each for a few seconds.

“Okay, fine…” she conceded. 

He leaned over and pecked her on the lips, “Awesome! I’ll be waiting right here and you go get ready.”

She gave him a smile before disappearing into her room…


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’m going to regret this.”

It had taken Lance forever to realize exactly what was missing.

Pidge hadn’t really joined them for anything outside of meetings and training. There hadn’t been any major battles so she just kept herself confined to the lab.

And even though he was finally getting somewhere with Allura, he still missed Pidge. She was his best friend but it felt like she was just blowing him off. She didn’t even want to play video games anymore.

Last time they talked, they just argued. She went off on him for irritating her and not to talk to her until and unless they were getting attacked. It stung but he had stormed out. He ignored what he could’ve sworn were sniffles.

It still remained though: he missed her.

He entered the lab again. She was slouched over her laptop, fiercely typing away.

“I’m going to regret this…” he mumbled and he walked forward.

“Hey, Pidge,” he said and thought she didn’t look up, she seemed irritated.

“There had better be a hostile race of aliens outside getting ready to kill us all, otherwise I told you not to come in here.”

His brows furrowed, “What’s been with you lately? All I’ve wanted was to hang out with my best friend and you keep going off on me like I did something.”

She turned to him, “I’m busy and you keep hovering over me. Besides, don’t you have a girlfriend now? Why don’t you ask her to hang out?”

She had obviously not meant to sound so bitter but even Lance caught on to that.

“What’s your problem with Allura?” he asked.

She huffed, “I don’t have any problems with her. Really I’m happy for both of you…”

Her voice broke, again unintentionally. And yet again, Lance heard it. He frowned and a split second of confusion followed before it dawned on him. The avoidance, the irritation, how she seemed to treat him differently than everyone else…

Shocking, to say the least.

Pidge seemed to understand that he had caught on as well. He heard something similar to a, “Damn it…”

“Pidge, I-”

“Leave,” her tone was flat.

“I-I didn’t know…”

“I SAID LEAVE!” she screamed.

Lance did as she told but he felt a dull pain in the chest when the door closed. She was his best friend. Everything was pushed from his mind, the war, Voltron, and Allura. He had to fix this. Somehow…


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “It’s not a double date. We’re just third and fourth wheeling.”

“I’m seriously going to kill you…” Lance growled.

“It’s not that bad. I could’ve gotten you something a lot worse,” Keith smirked.

“The damn scarecrow from Wizard of Oz?!”

“Hey it’s all I could find in your size. Stop whining, you agreed to this.”

Lance’s tone went up a notch, “You mean you bribed me with a cute girl!”

Keith shrugged, “Hey it’s not my fault that it’s just that easy to get you out of the apartment. Besides, Hunk is with his girlfriend. I was thinking about you.”

Lance rolled his eyes, “You were thinking about Shiro’s biceps.”

“We’re here,” Keith said, parking the car.

“I’m not getting out looking like-” Lance started saying but Keith literally dragged him out.

The diner wasn’t as busy, on the account that it was Halloween and everyone already went straight to the parties.

It was downright puke inducing how Keith could turn into a smiling, blushing mess whenever he was around Shiro.

“Hey, Keith,” Shiro greeted, smiling at Keith. Lance wanted to be anywhere else. Even lamer yet, both of them were dressed as Dracula. Same exact costume.

“And you must be Lance,” Shiro stuck out a hand. Lance took it, giving the man, a small smile.

“And this is Pidge,” he went on, motioning to the small girl next to him.

Lance was taken aback just slightly. She was cute. Very cute actually. Wide honey colored eyes and light brown hair worn in pigtails. A second longer and he could see that she was dressed as Dorothy. Really?

“I can introduce myself, Shiro,” she sighed. She even looked uncomfortable. Lance really couldn’t say that he blamed her.

“Well,” Shiro said after a brief awkward silence, “Why don’t we get seated?”

It was a matter of minutes but Lance didn’t really know where Keith and Shiro were seated. Some double date this was turning out to be. He and Pidge were seated at a booth, milkshakes in front of them. Pidge was silent and not looking at him. Well, he couldn’t let this go to waste.

“So, Pidge. That’s a pretty cool name,” he said, breaking the ice.

She stopped sipping on her drink, “It’s a nickname my brother gave me. My real name is Katie. You can call me either.”

“Katie. That’s pretty,” he complimented and nearly smiled when he saw the faint dusting of pink on her cheeks.

“Thanks, I guess,” she mumbled.

“So what do you like to do?” he pressed, hoping to get at least more than a few words out of her.

She was quiet for a few seconds, “I love video games. I was actually planning on playing tonight but instead…”

Lance chuckled, “You got dragged into this double date?”

“It’s not a double date. We’re just third and fourth-wheeling,” she sighed.

“Mmm, but it doesn’t have to be that way. Also no way? Video games? Playing anything right now?”

Her eyes seemed to light up at the mention of that. Lance smiled, she was rather cute when she was excited.

“Killbot Phantasm 1: Journey to the Depths of the Demonsphere.”

Lance made a noise, “What? No way? I’ve been trying to get my hands on that for months!”

Pidge smirked, “Yeah I camped out all night for it. I was the first one in the store. Totally worth it, I promise.”

A few seconds went by before she said, “We could go back to my place and play if you want? I don’t really want to watch the two of them make eyes at each other. I’ll just text him later I guess…”

He could’ve made a joke about how he doesn’t go back to a girl’s place on the first date. But it wasn’t a date. Yet.

“Mmm, yeah! Let’s get something to eat and then?”

Pidge nodded her head, “I’m down for that. I’m not really a party girl, frankly speaking.”

Lance nodded his head, “I’m not really in the mood to party tonight, especially not dressed like this.”

He grimaced. He was still dressed as a damn scarecrow.

“Aw, but you look cute,” she teased.

Lance was about 99% sure that she didn’t realize what she just said.

“What do you want to eat? I’m paying.”

She arched a brow, “That would make this a date then.”

Lance grinned, “Sure does!”

The dust of pink was back on her cheeks but she was smiling, it was tiny, but it was something.

“Maybe a cheeseburger…”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I hate weddings.”

Lance found himself gravitating towards the punchbowl. Sure there was an open bar but he had a best man speech to give and Hunk would never forgive him if he was shitfaced for it. Still, weddings were hard. Even after all these years.

He stood awkwardly and took a sip, grimacing at the slightly bitter taste. Of course someone had spiked it. What was this? Junior prom?

“Could’ve told you that there was booze in there,” he heard a familiar voice say. He turned his head and saw Pidge approaching him, stopping a few feet away and leaning against the table.

“Why aren’t you dancing?” Lance asked.

Pidge rolled her eyes, “Me and dancing? Yeah right. I’ve got two left feet and I’m pretty sure at least 3 different couples are having sex. No thanks.”

Lance laughed, “Well can’t argue with that.”

“What about you? I expected you to be one of the first ones out there, making a complete fool of yourself,” she teased lightly.

“Eh, I’m not really much in the mood for that these days,” he confessed, taking another sip. He scrunched his nose. Yeah, okay the second sip was even worse.

Pidge didn’t push, “Yeah, I hate weddings, if I’m being perfectly honest.”

“Yeah, so do I…” Lance responded. He didn’t realize how sad and exhausted he sounded, life between words he’d aged a few decades. Pidge looked over at him then and he looked at her.

He wasn’t drunk, two sips couldn’t do that to him. But she was looking lovely tonight in her knee length green dress. He hated how he didn’t feel shame for thinking that.

“Do you still think about her?” Pidge asked quietly. The music was so loud that Lance almost didn’t hear.

“Yeah. Of course I do…” he answered honestly.

Neither of them spoke for a few moments after that. Lance couldn’t help but stare at her a bit. He couldn’t even blame the alcohol, she just looked lovely. Of course she had. She was in her mid-twenties now and a woman. Her hair had grown out only ever so slightly but she styled it nicely. She wasn’t exactly curvy but that wasn’t a bad thing either, but her body had definitely developed since their space days.

“Wanna dance?” he asked, out of the blue.

She turned to him, both surprised and confused by the question.

“I told you that I can’t dance.”

Lance just shrugged, “Doesn’t matter. It’s a slow dance, why not?”

Pidge looked unsure, “I don’t know Lance…”

“Just one dance. That’s all…”

Her answer took a few seconds, though it felt like an eternity. And it came in the form of holding her hand out.

Lance grinned, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor…


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: the one where soulmates can heal each other’s injuries.

“Ugh, Lance, seriously?”

Lance could be such a dunce, but he wasn’t Keith. He didn’t rush headfirst into danger the way he just did. But they were on an alien planet, knowing next to nothing about the terrain nor the creatures that inhabited it.

“Well I couldn’t let it charge at you,” Lance grumbled.

“I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, I don’t need you playing the hero,” Pidge answered.

Lance may look like a beanpole but he was certainly not. Over the past year, he’d put on some muscle and he was heavy. Pidge liked to think that she was strong, but carrying Lance across an expanse to reach a cave? Not that strong.

She placed him on the ground as gently as she could, the idiot was injured as it was.

“Where does it hurt?” she asked.

He groaned, “I’m fine, Pidge.”

Pidge rolled her eyes, “Don’t be such a tough guy. That thing got you and I know you’re in a world of pain right now. Don’t even deny it.”

Lance only answered in a grunt of pain.

Pidge could only sigh, “Why would you do you even do that? You know I can protect myself.”

It took a good minute for him to actually answer.

“You know the answer to that, Katie…”

Pidge felt herself soften at that. He didn’t call her that except for intimate moments. She supposed this counted.

“You know I love you…” he went on.

She hummed, “I do. Which is why you need to tell me where your pain is.”

“…do you love me?” he whispered.

Pidge closed her eyes, “Of course I do. Now can you please tell me where it hurts?”

Lance took forever just to answer that question.

“Abdomen and side…” he mumbled.

Even though it looked hard, the paladin armor wasn’t that hard to take off. Although when she did, she was more than a bit horrified at what she saw.

“Christ, you’re bleeding!”

“Just a scratch…”

“A flesh wound is just a scratch to you? You could still bleed out from those, you idiot!” she scolded.

Lance pouted, “Cut me some slack, I’d do it again for you.”

Her cheeks were heating up as she placed her hand on his wound and slowly the muscle and skin began to repair itself. It took energy, but Pidge didn’t mind the slight drain. It was Lance after all.

“All done,” she muttered after five minutes.

She was about to get up, but Lance grabbed her wrist.

“Rest with me a bit,” he requested.

She wasn’t going to say no to that so she took her place next to him and he wrapped his arms around her small frame. They couldn’t stay like this for long but it was still nice.

She relaxed a bit when she felt him nuzzle into the crook of her neck and inhale deeply.

“Mmm, my soulmate…”

Pidge could only smile to herself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! If you'd like to request something, send me a little something on Tumblr! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://adharraa.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/adharraa)


End file.
